Araxamas Terimidias
'Araxamas Terimidias' : Arax''amas ''Terimidia''s ''was the reigning Lord of Fenris Isle before it's destruction in the Third War following a betrayal from within by the mage Thule Ravenclaw. He was regarded as a highly skilled Knight and Commander in Lordaeron's armed forces, winning many decisive battles against the Orcish Horde during the Second War. Biography 'Early Life' Araxamas was born 25 Years before the Orcs first stepped foot on the world of Azeroth. He was raised into the Terimidias family, the Lordship of Fenris Keep . Fenris Keep was situated on the Dawning Isles within Lordamere Lake , just south of modern day Undercity. Fenris Keep was one of Lordaeron's largest millitary establishments, It's garrison was charged with the Regional Defence of Tirisfal Glades and parts of Silverpine Forest, as well as watching and protecting Lordamere Lake from potential incursion from nearby Alterac or Gilneas. Established on the Isle, was Lordaeron's oldest order of knights, known as The Order of Fenris . This Order had operated on the Island under a Knightlord or Lord-Knight who was also the Lord of the Isle. When Araxamas was born, his father, Maelan Terimidias constantly conditioned the young child with harsh weather, starvation and grueling training excersises to prepare the boy to became the future Lord. Araxamas would be a squire to his father for the entirety of his childhood and teenage years, learning logistics, combat, tactics and endurance. Maelan's Knight's often regarded his training of his son to be too brutal at times, which on occasion caused Araxamas to flee to the safety of his Grandfather's cabin on the Dawning Isles. Anthrion Terimidias told Araxamas of great stories, honorable Knights defending their people, stories of sacrifice, determination and honor. Anthrion believed Maelan had lost sight of the old traditions and values, and took it upon himself to train the boy in the ways his son never could. 'The Second War' When word of the Orcish Horde reached Lordaeron, Maelan Terimidias, The then Lord of Fenris Isle and leader of The Order, was invited by Archbishop Alonsus Faol to convert the Order into one of Paladins . Lordaeron's most skilled Knights, already a great weapon against the Orcs, could become a far greater power if they took up the powers of the Light, and form the base of the new Silver Hand. He initially refused, explaining the Order's strict obedience of the old traditions of Knighthood, the use of magic by knights was considered dishonorable and such things we're usually left to the Mages. Even healing was often refused by Knights unless the wound was permenant or life threatening. But Maelan eventually became to see the Paladin's way, being a true believer in the Light as many were. He became convinced that using the Light in this way was not dishonorable magic, but a blessing. He returned to Fenris Isle to share what he had learned, many agreed with Maelan but many did not. Amongst these was Araxamas, who was ashamed at his Father, who he saw as throwing away all the traditions that the Order had held for countless generations. Unrest followed as countless arguments and fights errupted in the Keep over the course of days. Maelan was determined to win his Knights to become Paladins, but Araxamas lead the opposition. Araxamas decided his only option was to duel his father for the right to become the Knightlord, to settle the issue once and for all. He succeeded, taking the fabled sword Archstrike from his father's hands, Araxamas declared Maelan and all those who would follow him to leave, exiled from the Isle forever. The Order of Fenris was crippled and divided. With almost half the Order leaving to become Paladins, it was now up to Araxamas to prove to Lordaeron, and to the world, that Knight's still had a place, a purpose, a cause. Araxamas was only 26 years old. During the War, The majority of Fenris Isle's standing garrison was given to contribute to The Alliance of Lordaeron as had happened with all the millitary bases in the nation, The Order of Fenris decided to send their best Knights to Hillsbrad to join the Alliance also, while the remainder stayed to continue their duty as watchers and protectors from bandits and other threats that may arise due to the weakened millitary state within the nation. Anduin Lothar noted Araxamas as his equivilant in Lordaeron, they we're both high ranking millitary officials of their respective nations, and they had both been seasoned and skilled Knights. Although there was usually a heated rivalry between the Brotherhood of the Horse, and The Order of Fenris, due to them both being Knight Orders. The two came together rather quickly. The Knights soon became known as 'The Arrow Head' of the second war, their glittering armor leading charges of cavalry which we're far less armored. The Knights however had one major weakness, They we're not able to follow the Horde over the mountains of Loch Modan along with the rest of Turalyon's portion of the Alliance, due to the nature of the cliffs and ridges. Araxamas instead, had the cavalry ferried onto ships and go to Tyr's Hand, to stock up supplies and regroup with the Alliance Army Later. Araxamas had been told the battles at Quel'Thalas had been brutal, The thick forrest and fire was no place for cavalry, and so he was fortunate to regroup with the army as they headed south to defend Capital City. The new supplies greatly contributed to the army's wellbeing, Along with Ballista carried over from Tyr's Hand and Hearthglen. Together the combined force headed to Capital City. The Horde's numbers proved to be their biggest advantage, but so many troops required supplies, lots of supplies. When the Alliance arrived at Capital City, Turalyon decided it was best for the Cavalry to target the supply convoys heading from Lordamere Lake, The plains we're open fields and the Orcs were not grouped together like they we're around the City. Araxamas agreed, He and his Knights decending on the convoy's, starving the Orcish Horde. Later, Araxamas was disgusted to find out the Orcs had used Alterac to get to Capital City, and his Knights personally joined the assault on the mountain kingdom, later joining the rest of the Alliance of Lordaeron and pushing the Orcs all the way to Blackrock Spire , Him and his Knights we're in it until the end, However their acomplishments paled in comparison to their new counterparts, the Paladins . When the War Ended, Araxamas and his Knights went to parade in Capital City along with the rest of the War-Honored men during the war, only to find nobody even knew they had even participated in the war, The once widely known and feared Order of Fenris, was forgotten by the people who cheered on their saviours, the wielders of the Light, the Paladins . ''' '''The Aftermath Araxamas and his Knights we're keen to prove themselves after the humilation they had recieved after the war . He followed the King's orders and relentlesly hunted the remaining Orcs, placing them in the Internment Camps . Araxamas did not entirely agree with the camps, They we're expensive and the troops stationed at them we're mostly under-trained and quickly recruited peasants who had lost their homes during the War. He did not believe the camps adiquately built for the task, with the exception of Durnholde, the central camp. Which was the only one to employ stone walls and gatehouses. Regardless, Araxamas set out to capture any Orcs that remained and slay any that resisted. He and his Knights continued their hunt, eventually coming across a large group of Orcs near Strahnbrad . Being in Alterac they requested the King's permission to enter the region but we're refused. Lord Uther along with Prince Arthas we're to acompany his troops and some of his Knights instead along with a detatchment of the Silver Hand . A furious Araxamas returned to Fenris Isle, even the King had lost his confidence in the once noble and proud Knights. The Knight's became more and more ops-eite as the years rolled on. Many began to quit the Order of Fenris, believing the ways of the Paladin we're more noble and could better protect the Kingdom. Araxamas refused however and he along with his most loyal Knights continued to follow the traditions of Knighthood, continuing to protect the regions of Central Lordaeron with what pride they had left. 'The Third War' When the distraught Commander Langston arrived in Capital City, speaking of Thrall and the Liberation of the Orcs, King Terenas and his council convened.. The Plague in the North didn't concern Araxamas or his Knights at first. "Let the Paladins handle it" He'd tell people grudgingly, not interested in commiting his resources to the issue, when it was clear the nobles in Capital City we're not interested in his assistance. Prince Arthas, as well as Jaina Proudmoore and later Lord Uther, we're tasked with investigating and dealing with the problem, and so Araxamas continued his watch over Central Lordaeron, fearful for the Orc's return, though it would never come to pass as they would flee to Kalimdor after a short skirmish in Hillsbrad. When he heard of the incident at Stratholme , and how Arthas had taken the fleet to Northrend. Araxamas became painfully aware of the severity of the situation. The Silver Hand was suspended and we're no longer capable of combating the Plague. Araxamas rallied his Knights and travelled North, determined to strike down the Undead. Many of his Knights had never encountered Undead before, but he had heard tales of Knight's past, who had dealt with similar things in ancient times. The first few encounter's with the Undead were a nightmare come to life, The horses we're spooked at first, but quickly the Knights overwhelming strength and skill easily outmatched the swarm tactics of the Undead, "These are just frail Orcs, No muscle, not even brains" Araxamas said to his Knights, recalling the 'Strength in Numbers' tactics the Horde had used on them in years past. So they continued North. Town by Town, Village by Viillage he discovered there was little left to save. He figured the Paladins had left the Northlands after the suspension, but soon discovered that many towns we're over-run long before the incident at Stratholme, long before the Paladins even knew they we're suspended at all. He travelled to Tyr's Hand with his company, keen to resupply there, but also concerned for the Church-City, which had treated them so well in the Second War. When he arrived, The city was barely holding the gates from a sea of Undead. The Knight's cut through the ranks of the mindless creatures, creating a path for the defenders within, who charged out, and together the Undead we're slain. With Tyr's Hand now safe Araxamas returned to Capital City to inform the King of the horrid situation. When he arrived however, He noticed everyone had been preparing for the return of the Prince , and decided to wait until after the ceremony to give his address to the Chamber... ....The Fires could be seen from Fenris Isle, Capital City burning. Boats and boats of refugee's arriving to flee from the terror that Arthas had inflicted. On those boats, we're many of the Silver Hand, who had gathered in Capital City to witness the return of the Prince. Uther and Maelan carried the make-shift coffin of the King onto the isle. They arrived at the Gate and hesitated, The Paladins and refugees waited for it to open. "Should we let them in sir?" A footman requested to Araxamas multiple times as he looked down at them from atop the walls. After a minute he finally gave the order to let them in, Even with the Kingdom in jeoprady his hatred for the Paladins ran deeply. King Terenas's Cremation was held on the Isle and after many arguments, Uther and his Paladins left to confront Arthas in Andorhal believing the ashes would bait him out. Maelan and those Paladins who were once Knights in the old Order remained to defend Lordaeron's last Keep. 'The Fall of Fenris Isle' It was no mistake Fenris Isle was the most fortified and most difficult place in all of Lordaeron to assault. The Scourge we're but a mindless mob of undead, and with Arthas invading Quel'Thalas, there was no huge invasion force that could challenge the Keep. The Dreadlords who remained to command the Scourge in the now Ruins of Capital City , decided to seek out other means of entry to the Island, whispering to a promising young mage, manipulating his dreams and convincing him of the power of Necromancy and the Scourge. Thule Ravenclaw was this mage, He had been assigned to the Isle by the Kirin Tor to oversee the evacuation of Refugees to Dalaran. To achieve this, Araxamas had reluctantly taught Thule about the ancient tunnels under the keep, which had streched far into Tirisfal Glades, Silverpine and Alterac. It was these tunnels the Knights had used all the long to out manevour not only the Orcs, but Bandits and other enemies to the nation for generations. Thule gave this information to the Dreadlords who discovered the secret tunnel entries in Tirisfal and sent swarms of undead inside... In the dark hours of the morning the finest knights and paladins of Lordaeron fought the Undead who poured like water into the Keep from its various tunnel access points. Araxamas ordered the Isle evacuated but many died before they could even lift a blade, the vicious dreadlords had planned the attack in the cover of night while many in the keep slept. Araxamas lead what men he could to the docks where he realised they could never set sail before the Undead over-ran them. His father Maelan knew this also, imbuning himself with Holy Fire, striking at the Undead with all his might, His Paladins joining them as they sacrificed themselves to buy Araxamas and what remained of the Keep, time to flee. 'A Broken Order' Araxamas and his men sailed to Dalaran, hardly any of the Footmen had survived compared to the still sizeable group of Knights. There many had heard of Jaina's expedition west , and most of Araxamas's Knights broke off to join the venture and to also start new lives in the other Human nations. Some however chose to stay with Araxamas, who chose to travel to Andorhal and search for other survivors like them. What they found suprised them, A whole group of Survivors, The Scarlet Crusade, erecting the Tomb of Uther the Lightbringer. They travelled with the Scarlets to the Scarlet Monestary where Araxamas met the new Highlord of the Scarlet Crusade, Alexandros Mograine . Araxamas became the Knightlord of the Scarlet Crusade and was to lead several squads of elite, Scarlet Crusade Knights. He and Alexandos planned for hours on how they would Re-take Capital City, reclaim Lordaeron and purge the Undead. He put aside his hate for the Paladins, the Undead had broken their golden pride Araxamas had hated for so long, and for once he actually hated something else even more, The Undead. This didn't last long. The Dreadlord Balnazzar secretly brought down the Order from within, not wanting the Scarlet Crusade to become the effective fighting force it would be, He had Alexandros killed, betrayed by his son Renault....Araxamas would come next. Saidan , the caretaker leader after Alexandros's Death who was also Balnazzar in disguise. Instructed Araxamas and his Knight squads to purge the town of Ambermill in Silverpine. When they arrived however, they we're greeted by Kirin Tor Mages. When he returned empty handed to Saidan, he was accused of treason. Balnazzar maniuplated one of his Knights to testify that the town had indeed been plagued, and Araxamas was shamed by the Crusade and sentenced to Death. The Scarlet Monestary was riveted by Alexandros's death, and many had begun fleeing to join the new Argent Dawn. Saidan needed to show such treachery would not be tolerated, and the famed Knightlord was that example. A temporary gallows was erected in front of the Crusader's Chapel and Saidan gave a grand speech on how the Crusade would become stronger than before. Then he gave the order. A Blue Haze surrounded the Gallows, and Araxamas had vanished. In the chaos, Araxamas's loyal knights fled the Monestary, later joining the Argent Dawn. Araxamas's whereabouts became a mystery, and despite many sweeps of the surrounding bushland, and the use of his demonic magics, Balnazzar could not find the Knightlord anywhere, and neither would anyone else. 'Recollection' Araxamas was saved by a mysterious entity, who called himself. Virgil . He explained that the Crusade was a damned order, and that Lordaeron's last hope rested in his palms. Virgil took Araxamas on a walk through Lordaeron. Past. Present. and Future. Finally, he knew what he needed to do. Araxamas would the Plaguelands alone, convinced that he must find his two sons and put their animated bodies to rest, This would be no easy task however, as they had been raised as Death Knights to serve Thule Ravenclaw himself. During this time he encountered the Kul'Tiran Sniper, Harriot Kendricks. Harriot had served the Kul'Tiras who we're spared the Scourge's onslaught yet didn't want to risk helping the rest of the Kingdoms. Harriot found he couldn't stand by and watch like the rest of the Tirans, and ventured to the Plaguelands alone to hunt Undead and help surivors to safety. Harriot agreed to help Araxamas find his sons and kill them. Araxamas soon learned that his skills weren't what they used to be, and saw the advantages of a rifle, and soon adopted his own. He is now 53 Years Old. Harriot had been a sniper for many years, and he used what he had learned to train Araxamas to be quite the marksman. Araxamas knew these skills would be invalueable, and that against undead, close - quarters combat isn't as viable as it used to be. To return the favor, Araxamas taught Harriot some revered swordsman techniques, and together they set out for Fenris Isle... Using Araxamas's knowlege of Fenris Isle, the two marskmen tracked down the two Death Knights. First they weakened the pair with a volley of shots, then when the Death Knights charged, they joined the Death Knights in combat. The bullets we're designed to weaken and nullify the Death Knight's necrotic abilities, and they had done the job. Not only had Araxamas finally proven to be a compitent marksman, but Harriot too had shown he had taken Araxamas's training to heart. They successfully dispatched the pair of Death Knights, and painfully, Araxamas carried their corpses away. The corpses we're floated on rafts out into the lake, and burnt, sending the bodies to the bottom, as was the Knight's way. Afterwards, Harriot and Araxamas went their seperate ways. Araxamas had now seen Fenris Isle for what it had become and set out to prepare for what needed to happen. Harriot decided to leave, venturing deep into the Eastern Plaguelands to continue his hunt. 'The Reformation' Araxamas would spend the next year in Venomweb Vale, helping those in need, from afar, with his trusty rifle. His trusted former captain Xion Hearthem would return from Theramore, joining the Argent Dawn. Xion wished to aid those in need, and set out for Venomweb Vale hoping to save a group of survivors from the Undead. In a final act of courage, Xion would hold back an undead horde as the survivors he had helped we're able to flee. He'd cut down Undead left and right, but more would take their place. Until only a hand full remained. Weakened and wounded beyond belief, Xion would collapse, the Undead staring down at him. It was at this momment bullets would hit the Undead from afar, and Araxamas would carry the unconcious Xion to his camp. Xion would heal his wounds at Araxamas's campsite, recollecting on past events, the pair shared stories of what had happened. When Xion was healthy enough to walk, they ventured out to return Xion to Honor's Retreat, the Argent Dawn base in Tirisfal Glades. Before they parted ways, Araxamas would give Xion a sack of letters to send out. Xion sent these letters all over Azeroth, summoning the last of the Order of Fenris, one final time. Xion, together with Captain Mira Skywalker of the Argent Dawn, they would return to Araxamas's campsite, where the first stages of his plan, would be set into motion.... Appearance, Traits and Characteristics Appearance Araxamas has a strong build and a tall frame, A lifetime of dedication to the physical training and practices of Knighthood have given him just that. His hair is greyed, his skin tanned. He bares many scars on his skin and dents and scratches on his armor. He wears a brimmed hat at all times as he doesn't wish to be identified by scouts at a distance. He wears a plate chestplate and plate Legguards from his days as a Knightlord, all his other armor is a mix of mail and leather. Whilst wearing the Tabard of the Argent Dawn and being officially a member, he usually conducts himself separately from their operations. On his back, his Longsword, the Archstrike is fitted by a back-sheath which is strapped over his chest. Over his right shoulder, an Old Lordaeron Rifle. on his belt is scattered many pouches which contain Food, Water and Ammunition on the go. Traits and Characteristics Araxamas is an old soldier, and he has the humor of one too. He doesn't mind a drink with those who see as he does, and would even drink in the bar with his men on Fenris Isle back in the day. Although he was raised by a silver spoon, He doesn't seem like a Lord at all in character. He knows Lordaeron like the back of his hand, He knows every town in Lordaeron and can walk around in any central Lordaeron forest blind. He was trained to use a Rifle by a skilled Sniper yes, but will not hesitate even for a second to resort to the more 'fun' option of slicing something up with the sword on his back. He doesn't like talking about the past, and although he doesn't hate Paladins like he used to, He'll still treat them as second class fighters. He's a humble man and extremely understanding when it comes to loosing loved ones. He has plenty of advice to share and is quite lively around a good fire. Be cautioned however that if his good mood is taken for granted He can quickly turn to the stone hearted man he's had to become to survive the Plaguelands alone.